Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna is from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is usually seen on Angel Island being guardian of the Master Emerald. And unlike Sonic, he doesn't chuckle. He previously fought Donkey Kong in the 51st episode of Death Battle, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles. He also fought Wario in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Knuckles vs. Asura *Knuckles the Echidna VS Blanka *Knuckles vs Blastoise *Bowser VS Knuckles The Echidna *Broly vs Knuckles the Echidna *Crunch Bandicoot vs Knuckles *Knuckles the Echidna vs Donald Duck *Knuckles the Echidna vs Falco Lombardi *Knuckles vs Garnet *Knuckles vs Hitmonchan *Knuckles the Echidna vs. Kyoko Sakura *Mario VS Knuckles *Knuckles VS Poliwrath *Knuckles the Echidna vs. Proto Man *Raphael vs Knuckles *Knuckles vs Recoome *Knuckles VS Renji *Sakura Haruno vs Knuckles the Echinda *Knuckles VS Sailor Mars *Knuckles vs Saitama *Tails VS Knuckles *The Thing VS Knuckles *Tifa Lockhart VS Knuckles *Knuckles the Echidna vs. Toph Beifong *Undyne vs Knuckles *Knuckles the Echidna vs Yang Xiao Long *Knuckles the Echidna vs Zitz *Knuckles the Echidna VS Yoshi *Knuckles Vs Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog Series Fight) *Knuckles Vs Impa *Knuckles vs Hong Melling Battle Royale * Death Battle Loser Royale * Sonic Heroes Battle Royale With Sonic-verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mega Man Verse VS Sonic Verse With Archie Sonic-verse * Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario-Verse Completed Fights * Knuckles the Echidna vs. Donkey Kong * Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet * Freddy Krueger vs Knuckles * Knuckles The Echidna VS. Ken Masters * Knuckle Joe Vs Knuckles * Knuckles vs Lucario * Piccolo vs Knuckles * Terrafin vs Knuckles the Echidna * Wario vs Knuckles the Echidna * Knuckles VS Wolverine * Knuckles the Echidna vs. Zangief * Team Sonic VS Team Lilac * Sonic Heroes Power Battle Royal History The sole Echidna on Earth, Knuckles is the protector of the Master Emerald on Angel Island. He rarely leaves the island unless something big happens to the emerald or somewhere else. He first met Dr. Eggman, and was told by him that Sonic was after the Master Emerald, and he needed his help. Not knowing that this was a lie, Knuckles fought against Sonic, but was soon able to realize his mistake and turned his attention to Eggman and helped defeat him. Knuckles would later become a strong ally to Sonic and his friends in later adventures. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Age: 16 *Height: 3'7"/110 cm *Weight: 88 lbs/40 kg *Sole survivor of the Echidna race *Actually does have spikes on his knuckles *Doesn't chuckle *According to a recent redesign, evidently skips leg day Powers & Abilities *Super strength *Can expertly tunnel through the ground *Gliding **Does this by catching air under his dreadlocks *Limited pyrokinesis and geokinesis **Punches can leave trail of explosions or shoot flaming rocks out of the ground *Apparently can breathe in space Feats *Can go toe-to-toe with Sonic the Hedgehog in combat *Outruns machine gun fire *Smashes through boulders effortlessly *Punches the ground with such force that it triggers volcanic eruptions *Runs so fast that he crumbles the ground beneath him *Defeated Super Mecha Sonic Weaknesses & Stupidity *By far the stupidiest of his friends *Illiterate *Falls for Eggman's deceptions time and time again *Jumps into fights without much in a way of strategy *Possesses a huge ego Death Battle Info (Fanon) *Height: 3'7" *Weight: 88 lbs. | 40kg *Age: 16 *Species: Echidna *Hypersonic Speed and Strength *Doesn't Chuckle Attacks And Techniques *Climb *Glide *Dig and Ground Shaker (Digs into the ground) *Martial Arts *Double Punch *Spin Attack, Jump Dash and Spin Dash *Uppercut *Thunder Arrow *Spiral Attack *Spiral Upper *Screwdriver (A screwdriver Punch) *Quake Punch (May stun the foe) *Punch Attack (Combo Punches) *Chao Attack (Sends a homing Chao), Homing Attack (The user homes straight into the foe) *Drill Claw (Needs to be in mid-air) *Guard (Prevents from damage) Boost Mode *Speed increases very highly Super Form *Glows Pink *Flight *Power Increase *Can Climb and Glide Faster *Requires seven Chaos Emeralds Hyper Form *More Powerful than Super Form *Requires seven Super Emeralds Gallery Knuckles.png|Knuckles as he appears in Sonic Adventure 2 Hyper_Knuckles_Archie.png|Hyper Knuckles Trivia * Knuckles the Echidna is the 6th Sonic character to get into Death Battle. The first five were Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic and Miles "Tails" Prower. * Knuckles is the third Sega character to fight a Nintendo character. * Unlike Sonic and Tails who won before, Knuckles lost in his battle against Donkey Kong, making him the first Sonic character to lose to a Mario character. ** As well as the first Sega character to lose to a Nintendo character, followed by Shadow the Hedgehog. * Knuckles is the third Sonic character to lose a Death Battle, the first two being Shadow & Eggman (although Metal Sonic was crowned the winner of Eggman VS Wily). Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Completed Profile Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Boxers Category:Flight Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Combatants with super speed